A utility metering and computing environment may involve storage, analysis and manipulation of large amounts of data. The utility metering and computing environment may be tasked with monitoring usage information for millions of utility metering devices transmitting usage data on a periodic or real-time basis. The various utility metering devices may be associated with various customer accounts, account types, service plans, and other categories.
Utility outage issues, meter functionality issues, meter theft, unlawful meter manipulation, meter maintenance issues, or any other issue arising from the operation of one or more utility metering devices may occur in the utility computing environment. Investigators who are responsible for overseeing the operation of utility metering devices are responsible for addressing at least these utility operation issues. Investigators manually obtain meter surveillance information, meter status changes, and other information related to the use of utility meter devices.